


Let's be Reylo

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Knights of Ren ship reylo, Kylo Ren cries, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo Ren wrote a song, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Reylo - Freeform, Virgin Kylo Ren, let's be reylo, reylo prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Knights of Ren forcibly haul the Supreme Leader into a ship and deliver to Rey because they are fucking done seeing him pining.





	Let's be Reylo

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is a part of Thirstie Gifting Season - a project where Thirst Order members express love to each other <3  
Anda, you're amazing Thirst Sister and brilliant writer. This fic was written as an answer to a prompt, but then I thought of you and my favorite work of yours - "The Rebel's Secret Passion" and had to gift it to you. I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> The song I used is "Reylo" by Auralnauts

_Hey girl, I'm reaching out to you_

_The force is strong and I can see you _

_And I know you can see me too_

_Is that Luke there? Where exactly are you? _

_I_ _can feel your surroundings_

_ You look nice, and you smell astounding _

_ Come on girl, what is your exact location _

_ I’ll pick you up, without hesitation. _

_ Our connection _

_ It makes me wet _

_ Like actually wet _

_ How did I get wet _

The loud electronic music pounded through the Supremacy again and all the crew groaned almost in unison. Not again. Ever since establishing Kylo as the new Supreme Leader, things were going from bad to worse. 

"At least before he sang it acapella, but now he added music…" Shiro whined with terror in his eyes. 

"I quite like it," the usually quiet Kato exclaimed as the chorus began and Kylo's voice carried through the walls. 

_ Reylo, let’s be Reylo _

_ Let’s get Reylo, let’s be Reylo _

_ Let’s get Reylo, let’s be Reylo _

_ Let’s get Reylo, let’s be Reylo Reylo _

_ Reylo, let’s be Reylo _

_ Let’s get Reylo, let’s be Reylo _

_ Let’s get way low, let’s be Reylo _

_ Let’s get Reylo _

_ Let’s be Reylo _

"Really? You like electronic music?" Zara looked at him with surprise. 

"Guys, it's not about the music. The song is good and catchy, but after hearing it every kriffing night for three kriffing months anybody would go insane." Mika as always pointed out the obvious. 

"It's popular on the holonet, I heard." Haru grinned. 

"And who, pray tell, posted it there?" Mika looked at Haru with an arched brow. 

"Oh shut up, maybe she'll listen and they will make up and we will be able to sleep in peace and get our fearless leader back." Haru was still smiling hopefully when the second verse started. 

_ Do you feel the rhythm of desire _

_ Do you feel like running your own empire _

_ I can give that to you girl, I’m not just a talker _

_ Or you can sit there and drink milk with Luke Skywalker _

_ You know that it was meant to be _

_ Together we could bring order to the galaxy _

_ There just isn’t anywhere else to go _

_ So come on and take my hand and let’s be Reylo _

"This is so romantic." Haru sighed, eyeing Kato." No one ever wrote me a song."

"This is a nightmare," Mika announced. "We need to do something before he drives us mad with this song.”

"Like what? Kidnap her and bring to him?" Kane asked. 

"No way, man. Boss already tried that as well as inviting her and look how it turned out. Both times the lass rejected his courtship," Zara deadpanned. 

"Yeah because he has no way with the ladies, no swag, no finesse," Shiro commented. 

"Please, he's as subtle as a train,” Haru giggled. 

"Guess there's no other way. We have to help him." 

\--- 

Kylo was sitting in his room, listening to his latest outburst of creativity and feelings, mouthing the lyrics because his throat was hoarse from crying (he always cried while jerking off lately), when his Knights appeared in the door. His eyes widened at the intense resolve on their faces. 

"Guys? What's going on? Leave me alone with my suffering and my art. This is my time." 

"Yeah, we all suffer when you suffer, Kylo," Mika commented dryly. 

Oh, his heart clenched at that show of solidarity, but then she continued. "We suffer because you play this song night after night, and even if it was as big a hit as Last Christmas, and it's not..." 

"Yet. It's not yet," Kylo cut in. 

"As I was saying, even if it was a big hit we still would like to sleep at night. So we came to a conclusion. You're going to confess. You can even sing it to her. You gotta man up because the Supremacy crew can't take it anymore. Just last week twenty people resigned from their positions. Do you know how hard it is to find a good space cook or a radar technician?" Mika was always his second in command and the voice of reason, but Kylo was too deep in his depression. 

"I can't, I blew it. She closed the bond," he cried in despair. 

"We'll help you." Haru smiled at him, and then Kylo felt a hit in the back of his head and darkness overtook him. 

Morning on the unknown planet in the Outer Rim was quite nice. Two suns poured golden light over the green land. Rey yawned and smiled sadly. Yes, she was alive, with her friends and they were rebuilding the Resistance, but her heart was empty. Her soul too, ever since she had blocked the bond with a solid mental wall. It was hard to forget about the one person who was so similar to her that it felt like he carried the other half of her soul, and yet was so different at the same time. 

Time for a morning jog, she decided. The air was still crisp, the morning dew glimmered in the sun’s rays, and the natural world slowly came to life. Rey ran through the wood, planning her day. Truth to be told, lately, her life in the Resistance was kinda boring. The rebuilding was taking a long time and it didn't have as much purpose as it used to. 

Kylo was not as bad a Supreme Leader as everybody thought he’d be. After he took over, the military campaign slowly stopped. He focused on politics and establishing laws, which was surprising to all, but Rey heard the pride in Leia's voice when she spoke about him. They decided to rebuild the Resistance slowly and see how the situation unfolded, but so far there were no hostile moves from the First Order. 

All this was promising but it didn't change the situation between them. Rey felt hurt and she refused to talk to him. She was jealous too. Seeing him on the HoloNet with his Knights, especially the tall and dark woman that seemed to always be around, woke some hostile thoughts in her. That's why she tried to bury herself in training and work. But it was so kriffing boring. Finn was in a relationship with Poe and Rose, and she felt like a third — or in this case, fourth — wheel. Nobody wanted her for her. Leia wanted a symbol, Luke a poor excuse for an heir, and Kylo a dark princess. She didn't want to be any of those things. 

_ They keep telling me they know me, no one does. The person who came closest to it is somewhere up there playing an Emperor. _

Again she felt frustration. She decided to relive it by going to her favorite meadow in the middle of forest where she liked to meditate or get off in peace. She was a healthy woman with healthy urges. The fact that her only object of sexual fantasies had bailed on her twice didn't change her desires. 

She decided to take a dip in the lake that was located by the meadow. It was getting hot and she was sweaty from her run. The idea of skinny dipping into the cold waters suddenly took over her mind. She could dry naked in the sun after. Rey was so focused on getting naked that she didn't notice anything. She had already taken off her tunic and was clad only in her breast band and leggings, when someone cleared his throat loudly, making her jump and scream. 

"She really didn't see us?" Someone loudly commented when Rey tried to catch her breath and turned around. 

"I don't blame the boss for falling for her, she's a fine specimen," one of the Knights praised. 

"Shut up, Shiro." A few voices rose.

In front of her stood a First Order ship with the Knights of Ren standing in front of it. Rey really had no idea how the Kriff she didn't notice it. She blushed out of shame for her lack of perceptivity (and clothes) as one of the Knights spoke. 

"Finally we meet, Jedi." God, they were all dressed in black (good luck with that on this hot and humid planet), covered from head to toe (what is it with them and those helmets?), so she really had no idea who spoke, but she had her suspicions. 

"I'm Rey, not a Jedi." She tried to somehow hold their attention, talk them down so she had time to figure out how to warn the others. 

"Oh, don't be so modest, honey. We know all about you." This was bad, really bad. Rey summoned her lightsaber, but didn’t ignite it yet. 

One of the Knights put out a hand as if he (she?) was trying to calm her down. "Hey, there's no need for that. We came in peace." 

"And bearing gifts," said another one. 

"Actually it's one gift, Kato." Did she hear irony? 

"Ok, ok what do you want?" Rey shouted to stop their confusing conversation. 

"We bring you him." The one who had spoken first gestured dramatically to the ground. Rey hadn’t noticed him before, too focused (again) on the standing Knights. 

Now however she gasped at the sight at her feet. Because here, in a fetal position, sleeping like a baby, lay Kylo Ren, with a big red bow on his neck. His hair looked like an artistic mess, his long lashes lay on his high cheeks and his soft mouth… _No, Rey, don't go there!_ She almost screamed at herself. 

"Why is he unconscious?" Rey felt that the whole situation was fishy. 

"Listen, Rey, you're our last hope. He is so miserable, we can't sleep. He does his duties as Supreme Leader, but after hours, he writes bad poetry and songs and makes the whole Supremacy listen to this Reylo song over and over while he jerking off and crying. We want our fierce Kylo back and he is too chicken to come to you and beg for forgiveness so we brought him." 

Rey narrowed her eyes. "He wrote that Reylo song?" 

One of the Knights finally took off their helmet. It was that beautiful girl and Rey felt jealousy. 

"Look, maybe it's not a hit but it's catchy and those are his true feelings for you." 

"Are you kidding me? The whole base is laughing at me, but I love that beat. I listen to it daily too." Rey felt her blush going even deeper. She didn't dare to hope, but finding out he wrote it was a dream come true. 

She knelt down and put her hand on his cheek. "Kylo, Ben, wake up." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "You big idiot, come on." In a moment he opened his eyes, his instinct took over and Rey found herself pinned down to the ground by his strong arms as he looked wildly around. "What happened? Where am I?" He was in shock, but then looked at her and his eyes softened, "Rey?" 

She lay under him calmly. "It's me, these Knights of yours brought you to me," she finally said as nobody else seemed eager to explain. 

"What?" He was stunned. "Mika?" He still hovered over her as he looked at his Knight. 

"Ren, please, just this one time seize this opportunity and tell her the truth. The whole truth." She pointedly looked him in the eyes and Rey was confused. What was she talking about? 

"We'll be on the ship if you need us. Don't screw this up!" The girl shot them one last look and the group disappeared into the ship. 

To Rey’s great disappointment, Kylo pushed himself off her. 

He actually tried not to look at her and Rey rolled her eyes. 

"So, you wrote that Reylo song?" She decided to be forward. 

At her question, an adorable blush appeared at the tips of his ears. "Well, yeah I did. I mean it was my creative outlet. You know, the job of Supreme Leader is stressful." He started to babble, so she put him out of his misery.

"I like it." She smiled. "I was hoping it's true." Her voice trailed off and she watched him closely, but for some reason, he avoided looking at her. 

"It is true, why would I write it if it wasn't? I just didn't think you would ever hear that." He was obviously uncomfortable. 

"Kylo, look at me!" She commanded and he did, but then turned his head again. 

"Don't you have anything to wear? What are you doing here in the woods half-naked?" 

Rey smiled. "I was gonna skinny dip in the lake before I noticed your Knights and you with that adorable ribbon.”

"What? And WHAT?" He first looked at the lake and next reached to his neck. Untying the ribbon he got so red, Rey wondered how was that possible on such a pale person as him.

"I'm gonna kill them, and then bring them back to life and kill them again," he muttered to himself. 

"I'm sorry for their behavior, it's unacceptable to interrupt your morning like that and…" 

But Rey was never a patient woman. "Kylo, stop. If you're gonna tell me it was pointless and fly away now I'm gonna get real mad. They brought you here because you're as miserable as me, though I didn't write anything for you…" She suddenly began to worry about whether her feelings were true or not. She hadn't had a creative outburst, so maybe her love wasn't as big as his. Nevermind, she wanted him to take her into his strong arms. She could write him a sonnet about it… later. 

"But I am miserable. And hurt and betrayed. The one time I risked it all and went to you, you chose power," she continued. 

"I killed Snoke for you! What more did you want? I offered you a galaxy! I know I probably phrased it wrong." Kylo looked lost. 

"I never wanted anything besides you, Kylo. I thought I wanted Ben, but I know now that you can't go back to being him. You've changed and I’ve made peace with that, but I want a man. Not a teacher, not an Emperor or martyr."

"So here I am, baby. Let's be Reylo, please." He reached his hand to her again and this time she took it. 

"We have so much to talk about, Kylo," Rey breathlessly noted while Kylo embraced her with his strong arms. 

"Yes we do, but not now," he said and finally (finally!!!) kissed her. Angels sang, devils danced and the Knights of Ren gave themselves high fives when Kylo's plush lips™ reached her own. The connection ignited their bond and the force around them danced in excitement. Rey tried to follow his lead but it was obvious that he himself had little idea how to kiss a girl. So the kiss was more like a fight, sweet but painful at the same time before they found a rhythm and angled their faces so they fit together. But when they did it was pure heaven or poetry, depending on whom you asked. Both their tongues danced together and they bit playfully, sucked their lips between one another and moaned together. 

Finally a shout from the ship — "Get a room!" — broke their passionate embrace. Rey was panting and frustrated because Kylo's hand had almost (almost!) reached her breast band and she ached for some action, but she had to admit that copulation in front of the eyes of Kylo's Knights was not her idea of what their first time should be. Maybe second if Kylo was into kinky stuff… 

She gazed at him, and he looked as wrecked as she felt: breathing shallow, hair an even bigger mess, because she had tugged at it, and lips swollen. He still held her hand and looked back at her and smiled lazily. "So… who’s gonna tell my mother?" 

Rey felt a cold shiver at the thought of telling the great General Organa of their relationship. 

Back in the ship though…

"Oh my God, they are so cute together," Haru squealed. 

"Yeah, cute but so oblivious." Mika rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, just admit that you're jealous." Shiro grinned at her. 

"Are you crazy? Me of her?" Mika was outraged, but Shiro only shook his head. 

"Of him! I've seen how you look at her. Kylo is gonna kill you if he ever finds out you're lusting after his girl, though I don't blame you. She really is capable in a fight and strong in the Force." 

"Now look who's lusting?" Mika shot back. 

"I have to ask her about Jakku. I was born there too," Haru excitedly exclaimed. 

"I'm thinking no matter how cute they are, our job here is not done yet," Zara observed. 

"Why?" Mika looked at her sharply. 

"From looking at them I think somebody will have to explain the birds and the bees to Kylo, and soon. Any volunteers?" She smirked, looking at the rest of the group, each one of them bearing the same look of horror on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Demon professor Ben Solo and angelic seer Rey [Relight My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689/chapters/46821793)
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Breylodar = filthy foursome continuation of Reydar fic [Four is a crowd?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462297)


End file.
